


Royal Robes

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Various Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Bottom Tony Stark, Clothes Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, King Thor, M/M, Slash, Tony in Asgardian Robes, Top Thor, royal consort Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: King Thor truly loved his consort. His people wished he wouldn't be so easily distracted.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Phoe's Various Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606327
Comments: 14
Kudos: 390





	Royal Robes

ThunderIron || Marvel || ThunderIron || Royal Robes || ThunderIron || Marvel || ThunderIron

Title: Royal Robes – Phoe's Tumblr Prompts

Fandom: Marvel

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Marvel Comics for the creation of some of the most awesome heroes ever. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, clothes kink, royal consort Tony, explicit sexual content, anal

Main Pairing: Thor/Tony

Marvel Characters: Anthony 'Tony' Stark, Thor Odinson, Sif

Summary: King Thor truly loved his consort. His people wished he wouldn't be so easily distracted.

**Royal Robes**

_Phoe's Tumblr Prompts_

"You are a very weak man, _King_ Thor."

Thor startled and turned toward Sif with a sheepish expression for just a moment, before his attention was once again dragged toward his royal consort. When Thor had first gone to Midgard to capture Loki and fight the Chitauri alongside his Shield brothers, he had not expected to find his royal consort. Over the following months, he charmed and courted Tony and while their relationship was strained by the long-distance for a while, after the outfall of the so-called Civil War, Thor took his lover to Asgard with him, where as the royal consort, Tony and his brilliant mind had helped defeat Thor's long-hidden older sister. Now, Asgardians lived in peace, with their new and highly respected and cherished rulers. Tony, he thrived in Asgard, he loved the technology, the people, the history. And Thor? Thor loved Tony. Even more so with those royal robes.

The classic royal robes, in red and gold for Tony naturally, flowed so beautifully as Tony walked, the chest-plate golden and carved with the image of the Iron Man mask. Thor could stare at him all day, the way those robes hugged Tony's arms and ass, made him look so royal – well, that was the point, but something about Tony Stark had _always_ been royal. This was just fully bringing out the royal inside Tony and it was doing things to Thor, still, even after many months of marriage.

"You can not blame me for being in love with my consort, Sif", grumbled Thor.

"Oh, we are not blaming you. But we do get tired of the heart-eyes, your highness", teased Sif.

She shoved him before she left him alone. Very well, now that the teasing ended, he decided to approach his consort. Tony was so deep in thought as he worked on one of his magnificent inventions, pushing the long sleeves of his robes up to reveal his arms. Thor gently ran his fingers down that arm, straightening the sleeve and kissing Tony's neck.

"Horny bastard", muttered Tony fondly as he leaned back against Thor.

"You simply look divine in your royal robes", grunted Thor, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist.

Tony sighed, though he was smiling as he turned around to kiss Thor. He wrapped his legs around Thor's waist and hitched his robes up. It was a little complicated, but they had practice in these kind of things – namely, in Thor fucking Tony even with his robes on, because damn the prince _loved_ Tony in the robes and armor. Thor grasped Tony's waist as he fucked his consort, Tony trapped between Thor and the bookshelf, getting fucked within an inch of his life while Thor ran thick fingers over the soft fabric of Tony's robes. As quickly as it had started, it ended as they came. Tony smiled amused and leaned in to kiss Thor slowly, his fingers playing with Thor's cape.

"You don't look so shabby in your robes either, _my king_ ", whispered Tony lightly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
